Koala
by Yabuyama
Summary: Itachi era un niño bastante peculiar. El Clan Uchiha se conocía por ser el mas poderoso y estar todos los días entrenando, pero el pequeño tenía otra pasión: cocinar.


Toda familia tiene un tipo diferente de personalidad y gustos. Los hombres siempre se decantan por cosas mas varoniles donde muestran su masculinidad, ya sabéis, cosas como entrenar, mirar a las mujeres y quejarse por su falta de práctica o simplemente leer un diario; en cambio, las mujeres tiran más a la cocina, al hogar o jugar con muñecas cuando apenas se es una niña.

Itachi era un pequeño diferente. A pesar de ser un hombre, de unos cinco o seis años, amaba la cocina de su madre. Siempre la observaba hacer deliciosas tartas o postres para complacer a su niño. Intentaba mas de una vez moldear una galleta pero su padre siempre le reprimía diciendo que eso es cosa de mujer y que debía entrenar su puntería.

—Deberías dejar que tú hijo elija lo que quiera hacer. — comentó Mikoto mientras le servia una taza de té a su marido.

—Si empezamos ahora a dejar que haga lo que quiera, no tomará el camino de un verdadero Uchiha. — Pasó una página de periódico mientras que con la mano libre se acercaba la diminuta bebida a la boca. — Un Uchiha debe de ser fuerte, controlar sus emociones y demostrar que será un gran ninja. ¿Que clase de comentarios recibiré al tener un hijo que cocina?

—Tienes a veces unos comentarios muy machistas. — dejó la bandeja con rabia en la mesita y salió dando grandes zancadas de la habitación.

Por otra parte, el pequeño Itachi estaba paseando por el distrito, con su amada bandolera a un lado tarareando una canción que se había inventado rumbo a casa de su abuela. A pesar solo de tener cinco años, iba completamente solo de un lugar a otro, claro, sin salir de los muros del Clan. Todos ahí se conocían, así que siempre estaría seguro mientras no traspasara esas barreras.

—¡Tú! ¡El mocozo enano! — gritó una voz de pito a su espalda. Un niño, de su misma edad mas o menos, caminaba hacía él con un aire de superioridad, levantando la cabeza más de lo normal.

—Zhizu—kun... — murmuró Itachi.

Shisui Uchiha era otro pequeño Uchiha, familia de los mejores amigos de Mikoto y Fugaku y por ende, el mejor amigo del hijo, Itachi. Tenía los pelos revueltos, pequeños mechones rizados le caían por la frente dándole un aire rebelde. Habían sido amigos desde que tenían memoria, ya que no recordaban exactamente como se habían conocido, por lo que cada vez que se veían, sus saludos eran un poco bromistas y hasta violentos.

—Vamoz a entrenar al bozque. — propuso, poniéndole énfasis a sus "s", pero el pequeño hueco entre sus dientes no le dejaba pronunciar con exactitud, cambiándose por una "z".

—No, mi mami va ha hace' galletaz. — Itachi, en cambio, al contrario que su amigo, todavía le fallaban algunas consonantes, que o bien, se las comía o las cambiaba por otras parecidas. Todo esto, junto con su personalidad agradable, dulce y tranquila y su aspecto adorable, hacía que mas de una vecina lo parara para darle algunos dulces o agarrarle una mejilla sin mas. Tenía a media vecindad femenina ganada solo con hacer una sonrisa, cosa que molestaba en sobremanera a su mejor amigo.

—Oh, pero he ezcuchado que hay una coza muy divertida. — siguió insistiendo el pequeño rebelde.

—No podemoz zali' de casa. — señaló los muros con abanicos pintados.

—Ezta cerca de aquí. ¡Vamoz! — corrió hacía él, le agarro la pequeña manita y corrieron rumbo al bosque que quedaba en la zona de atrás del Clan.

Llevaban caminando como media hora y los dos empezaban a sentir que sus piernitas se cansaban. Itachi abrió su bolsa y de ella sacó dos galletas, ofreciéndole una a Shisui quien la agarró felizmente. Se sentaron en la raíz de un gran tronco y devoraron la pequeña pieza de comida mientras hablaban de quien tenía la habitación más grande o de quien era el más listo.

Estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que cuando una rama cayó encima de ellos echaron a correr hasta esconderse detrás de una roca.

—¿Haz vizto ezo? — susurró Shisui mientras miraba a todas partes.

—Zi. — otra ramita cayó cerca de donde estaban ellos, cosa que les obligo a levantar la cabeza hacía las espesas hojas del gran árbol donde estaban antes.

Una cosa peluda y gris estaba tranquilamente sujeta al tronco principal mientras masticaba unas hojas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y masticaba frenéticamente. Itachi fue el primero en intentar acercase a eso, su piel peluda le incitaba a acariciarlo, pero la mano de su mejor amigo lo mantuvo en su escondite.

—Quieo tocarlo. — hizo un puchero mientras miraba a aquella cosa con los ojos brillosos.

—No, puede ser peligrozo. — negó rápidamente con la cabeza. — Iré a llamar a mi papa, quédate aquí y vigila a esa cosa. — se puso de pie y corrió otra vez hacía la aldea.

Sabía que no le iba a hacer caso, así que en cuanto lo perdió de vista, trepó a la pequeña rama que estaba a su altura, dejando su mochila a un lado y recibiendo pequeños cortes a medida que trepaba. Su ropa empezó a coger un color diferente al que tenía, su piel estaba cogiendo un color oscuro junto con pequeñas heridas. Cuando ya estuvo a un lado de aquel animal, cogió una pequeña rama y empezó a pincharle en una pata. No recibió movimiento, así que dio otro pequeño salto y se coloco a un lado, a menos de medio metro. Tiró la rama a un lado, y armándose de valor, acerco su pequeña manita temblando y la posó sobre su lomo. Al principio la paseaba con miedo, luego se convirtió en valentía y alegría. Suave y calentito. Como una de las mantas que su abuela le tejió para que no pasara frío. Estaba completamente fascinado con aquella cosa que aún no sabía lo que era, pero para su mala suerte, todo acababa.

—Mami. — llamó Itachi estirando del pequeño delantal de Mikoto. — Quieo hace' galletasz. — su madre le miró con ternura, recordando las palabras de Fugaku. Su pequeño era adorable pidiéndole con su -aún escaso- vocabulario mientras ponía cara de pena.

—Esta bien, pero no se lo digas a papá. — se agachó a su altura y le dio un pequeño toque en la frente con el dedo índice y corazón y le paso un pequeño trapo que le serviría de delantal.

—Quieo hace' yo la foma. — mientras pedía esto, hacia señas con sus manitas. Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo subió a un taburete para tenerlo mas o menos vigilado a un lado suyo.

Y así empezaron, Mikoto le dejó una pequeña masa a su dulce hijo mientras ella preparaba un suculento pastel, dejando le completamente entusiasmado con su trabajo. Escuchaba como le daba algunos golpes a la masa y luego separaba en cachitos como si fuera un trozo de plastelina.

—Ita—chan. — llamó su madre con un tono agradable. — ¿Sabes que día es hoy? — Itachi no contestó pero si escuchó la pregunta de su madre. — Es el cumple de tu papá.

—¿Zi? — gritó emocionado. — Entoncez eztaz galletaz zeran para papi. — con una gran sonrisa en la boca, continuó partiendo pequeños cachos y luego uniéndolos entre sí.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Mikoto, mirando la hora, decidió acercarse a él, alzando la cabeza por encima del pequeño cuerpo de su hijo. Una fila de galletas con forma de koala estaban en línea recta, perfectamente puestas en la bandeja del horno.

—Ya eztan. — se giró a ella con una radiante sonrisa y bajó del taburete de un salto. Vio como su madre cogía la bandeja y la colocaba dentro de aquella caja que mas tarde se iluminaria, tostando la masa.

Entre el periodo que había entre que las galletas se hicieran y llegara su padre, Itachi paseaba su mirada del horno hacía el salón y así un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron y rápidamente corrió escaleras arriba, que casi las tenía que trepar ya que sus pequeñas piernas no llegaban de escalón a escalón.

Entró a su habitación y recogió varios lápices de colores que tenía en una esquina, abrió su libreta de dibujos, se agachó tocando su pecho en el suelo mientras alzaba sus piernas. Empezó a garabatear y escribir pequeñas freses con lo que había aprendido de su madre y dibujó dos personas cogidas de la mano. El grito de su madre le avisó de que las galletas ya estaban hechas. Arrancó el dibujo y bajó dando pequeños saltos hasta el primer piso, metió el dibujo en el periódico que leía su padre esa mañana y entró a la cocina.

Una bandeja con pequeños koalas en una perfecta línea recta estaban siendo comandados por una galleta de la misma forma pero un poco mas grande en el inicio de la fila.

—Mira, ezta ez la galleta de papá. — pero cuando la vio, los ojos que le había puesto se habían fusionado con el resto de masa. La pequeña boquita que le había dibujado con una cuchara había desaparecido. Su cara fue cambiando poco a poco de una sonrisa a una cara de tristeza.

—No te preocupes. — le acarició la espalda su madre. — Ahora le damos unos retoques y ya verás que bien quedaran. —sacó un bol relleno de chocolate y con un pequeño pincel, fue pintándole los ojos y el contorno de su boca, junto con la nariz.

Ahora sí, con una gran sonrisa, cogió el koala gigante y lo observó de cerca. Era parecido a aquel animal que había visto en el bosque, pero claro, la galleta estaba hecha con el recuerdo del niño.

—Ya estoy en casa. — anunció Fugaku.

—Corre, escóndete detrás de la puerta. — el niño le hizo caso y abrazado con cuidado a la galleta, escucho como su padre subía al segundo piso, no pasarón más de diez minutos cuando volvió para sentarse en la mesa principal y a su madre preguntándole si quería tomar un baño.

—No. — contestó Fugaku mientras se arreglaba la ropa que se había puesto hace un rato. Cogió el periódico y siguió leyendo en la página donde esa mañana se había quedado.

Estaba leyendo concentrado una noticia, hasta que sintió, con la yema de los dedos, una textura diferente a la hoja de periódico. Pasó a la siguiente hoja, encontrándose con una lámina garabateada y con una pequeña frase en el medio, junto con dos personas dibujadas en una esquina.

"_Felicidades, papi"_

Logró entender con esa caligrafía tan desastrosa y casi ilegible. Encima de los dos monigotes dibujados, "papi" e "Itachi", estaban escritos con diferentes colores.

—Papi. — el pequeño estaba enfrente de él, tenía sus manitas escondidas detrás de su espalda. — Ezto es para ti. — extendió la gran galleta frente a su padre con sus ojitos iluminados, esperando la reacción de su padre.

Su pequeña figura, frágil, con los ojos oscuros clavados en los de su padre, con esa cara tierna y su gran alegría, hicieron que el frío corazón del mayor dejara de bombear sangre, provocándole un pequeño sonrojo. Dobló el periódico, dejándolo a un lado y observó como a su pequeño se le coloreaban las mejillas. Con sus dedos indicó a su hijo a que se acercara, sentándolo entre sus piernas.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? — le preguntó cariñoso mientras le arrancaba la galleta de las manos y la observaba mas de cerca.

—¡Zi!

Ante este comentario, su padre sonrió, pero antes de pegarle un bocado, algo le llamo la atención en la parte de atrás de la galleta. Un "te quiero" estaba con una bonita letra escrito con chocolate. El corazón le empezó a latir fuertemente y dejando la galleta encima de la mesa, agarró a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo, cogiendo desprevenido a su pequeño y a Mikoto, quien estaba acercándose con un pastel en la mano.

Solo por ese día, en cada año, dejaría ser a su hijo algo diferente de lo que él quería. Por que no todos los Uchihas tienen que esconder lo que sienten.

* * *

><p>He abierto mi propia pagina en Facebook, darle un likecito (? Ahí os mantendré informados de mis próximos proyectos como los que están en curso ~~<p>

pages/Fanfics-Yabuyama/377771822403612


End file.
